


Little Love

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abortion, Ben is a Bad Person TM, Discussion of Abortion, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Poe is evil too..., REY CANNOT CONSENT, Rape/Non-con Elements, no matter how enthusiastic she is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey needs her father now more than ever.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS NOT A LIGHTHEARTED FIC. READ THE TAGS. THIS IS UNDERAGE (EXTREMELY UNDERAGE) _RAPE_ Rey is very young! I’m reposting this because I messed up the original.

“Sweetheart get on the bed.” Ben Solo says to his six year old daughter, who’s currently attempting to do cartwheels in his bedroom while he folds her laundry.

“Yes daddy, are we going to play doctor again?” She says hopefully.

“Only if you want to, love.” Ben says affectionately.

“I like it when you check on me,” Rey flushes that barely there pink that makes his cock strain in his pants, “down there.” She covers her mouth with her hand and smiles at him like he’s her whole world.

It had been only weeks ago that Ben had caught his little girl humping the couch, and had shown her that there were... better ways of getting herself out of breath and pink in the cheeks than humping the arm of couch with her little body.

Rey was Ben’s only daughter and had been born to a woman who cared so little for Rey she signed over her parental rights before Rey was even born.

Rey loved her father, probably more than she should.

“Can you help me?” Rey asks, she’s tangled up in the skirt and leggings she’d been wearing that day. Her underwear have Princess Belle, from beauty and the beast on them.

Ben scoops her up and deposits her on the bed, giving her bare thighs a little tickle before helping her out of her clothes.

“Daddy...” Rey sighs, knowing what comes next. “You like it when I call you daddy don’t you?”

“It’s my favorite thing in the whole world, darling.” Ben says sweetly.

Rey giggles and takes Ben’s huge hand in her own. “Touch me daddy, please.”

So Ben gets down on his knees, and finger fucks her, she always makes a little noise when he first puts the tip of one big finger inside her. The strangled moan nearly makes him nut every time.

He fingers her until she sees stars, and then he licks her slit, perfect, and pink and far too small to take his length just yet.

He thinks he might like to try to get her to take just the tip today. He was getting impatient for little Rey’s pink pussy to swallow up his cock. She couldn’t get pregnant, she was too young for that and the thought of her pre-pubescent pussy milking him dry was his nightly masturbation fodder.

“Daddy wants to give you something,” Ben murmurs, and reaches for the lube in the drawer next to his bed.

Rey was looking eagerly on, “Daddy, daddy, daddy! Is my pussy healthy? You said we could play doctor!”

The word pussy falling off her lips does something unspeakable to him.

“Ah—yes, it’s very healthy. Let me taste it again,” Ben offers.

“Oh yes please, daddy.” Rey’s small body hums with need and squirms around the bed.

“You’re such a good girl, using your please and thank you. Daddy is so proud.” He licks her slit and she jumps from the pleasure.

Ben undoes his buckle, the heavy thunk of metal dropping to the floor and then the click clink of his zipper and button.

Rey stares up at her father, and gives him the most innocent look she can muster, “Daddy is this how you and mommy made me? Are you going to make me a mommy?”

He swallows hard, “Not yet.”

He spreads a more than generous amount of lube on her pussy and slips a little into the very tight entrance of her pussy. The tip will have to do for tonight. He lets the blunt head of his cock nudge her entrance. She jolts, “Daddy that’s too big! How will we play doctor if you split my pussy open?”

He pets her hair a shushes her, “I’m only going to give you a little, my tiny cock princess.”

She nods and then he’s gently moving into her, he gasps and grabs Ben’s forearm, “Ow, daddy that hurts.” Her little face contorts for a moment before Ben’s big hand touches her clit and she relaxes.

He’s not going to hold on for very long, just the sight of his daughter’s flat chest and bright pink pussy is going to do him in. She still has a little baby fat, and he loves it.

He comes with her name on his lips, and his seed slowly seeping into her tiny womb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE TAGS PROCEED WITH CAUTION!

Rey is eight when she ovulates for the first time. They’d long ago stopped playing doctor and called it what it was. She knows her father loves her more than other dads love their children. She feels special when she presents him with her panties that have a layer of white mucus in them. She had wanted to be a mommy so badly the past two years. Ben had explained it was impossible for her to get pregnant when she wasn’t bleeding yet — but this had to be a step in the right direction — right?

She storms into his bedroom, throwing open the door, and waves the barely bloodied underwear in the air. “Daddy, daddy! Something amazing happened!” She exclaims and Ben rolls over on his side, trying to figure out why the fuck his daughter is waking him up at half six in the morning.

“Daddy’s tired.” He groans he’d been up late the previous night, eating her and letting her suck him. Though Rey has boundless energy... he’s heading for 35 and feels like a truck has run him over several times.

Rey pouts, “Please daddy, I can have your baby now,” she says quietly as if it’s her only purpose in life — to bear his children.

He opens one eye and takes in the sight of her underwear and suddenly he feels very awake. He eases out of bed and blinks sleepily.

“Get on the bed, sweetheart.” It is their routine now, and she knows what comes next. Those words mean so much to her. It means his love is infinite for her. She’s sore from last night, she’d finally taken half the length of his uncut cock. He filled her so sweetly.

Rey doesn’t know why she feels so special in his arms, maybe that was what family was about, feeling at home. She feels like the world is enveloping her in the strongest bear hug, as her father’s length springs free. She knows what comes next, the stretch of his cock inside her, her walls spasming around him.

It is their cosmic dance and she will never deny him. They are bound to the truth of their attraction, and what it means to be one with another person. He doesn’t use a condom, and he relishes in the slight pink tinge of blood that comes from her.

It is a gift of immeasurable value to him.

She is his gift. She is his reason for living.

“Push it all the way in daddy.” She hums, and he grits his teeth so loud they squeak.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re milking daddy’s cock so nicely.”

Her eyes are blown wide, she places a small hand on his hard chest. “I love you, daddy.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Ben sighs, “You’re daddy’s good girl. I love you to the moon and back.”

He pushes his hips roughly into her, and she jolts with shock. “Be gentle daddy!” She snaps at him, and even though she would never deny him, she likes it when he’s soft with her.

“Daddy’s sorry,” He’s moving his hips in and out of her, and she pants and whines his name, like she knows she’s supposed to. It doesn’t feel wonderful like he promised it would. It feels tight like something is in there that’s not supposed to be.

The pressure between her legs eases and then... her father is spilling between her legs just moments later. Her walls flutter in response to his more gentle strokes. “Touch me, touch me daddy, I was so close.”

He strokes her clit masterfully, and as he comes down from his high, she’s flying off into the great beyond, feeling her wings flutter and finally carry her to salvation.

When they’re done, and she’s asleep, he puts a cum plug into her pussy. She’d yell at him for wasting any, and he won’t disappoint her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIND THE FUCKING TAGS!

Ben is surprised when at twelve, she begins to look a little rounder than normal. Rey was a very petite girl. Her belly seems to be soft and round, and unless he’s very much mistaken — she’s prengnant with his child. All he can think is it’s about time.

She’s trying to reach the top shelf in the fridge, and he boost her up so she can reach it. She giggles, “Thanks daddy.”

“Of course sweetheart.” He says happily. It’s been six long years and she’s still the apple of his eye. He loves her now more than ever.

She wriggles out his arms, and back onto the ground.

“Have you been getting sick in morning, little love?”

She munches on the piece of fruit, “Yeah, but I thought it was nothing. You know that bug has been going around school?”

He puts a finger to her lips and smirks delightedly. “I think you might have finally become a momma.”

Rey’s eyes widen, and she groans, “I knew the kids at school were teassing me for being fat, but I’ll never live down being pregnant.”

Ben’s delight fractures. “Don’t you want daddy’s baby?”

She nods, but it’s as if she’s precticed this before has she told someone about them? The thought makes him freeze, “You know what we do has to stay a secret, right darling?”

She sighs, “I want to have a boyfriend, daddy... Poe is really nice to me and he kissed me...”

Ben has never felt so enraged in his life. He slaps her cheek with his open hand, and though he hadn’t meant to hurt her, there’s a quickly blossoming bruise on her cheek.

“I’m telling Poe!” She cries, holding her stinging cheek in her hand.

He takes her by her wrist, hauling her through the halls of their ranch style house, the windows were open — it was May — and he was going to have to answer for this.

She deflates, and knows what comes next.

“Get on the bed, sweetheart.” He says, his voice sharp and angled like a blade.

She whimpers, “Daddy — I’m too young — to have a baby.”

“You’re going to take daddy’s cock, or daddy’s going to tell everyone that you and Poe had sex and it’s his baby.”

She gets on the bed, and lets Ben molest her once more.

*~*~*

The abortion clinic is the most sterile, uncomfortable place she’s ever been. Rose took her, and her best friend is holding her hand. Rey had been forced to tell everyone the Poe had raped her.

She was an outcast, she was used goods.

Ben was furious, and had directed his anger and lust on his daughter.

Rey still loved him, and she reckoned she always would.

It made her sick.

As they help her onto the table, she knows that there is another world, where there’s less pain than what she suffers in this one.

There has to be, this pain was killing her.


End file.
